ya no soy el mismo
by maty aritha y bluekeila
Summary: ya he cambiado ya no soy el mismo de ayer y fue por obra de la sircunstancias si lloras por haber perdido el sol entonces no podras ver las estrellas un poco de
1. Chapter 1

Zero ya no es el mismo

Todo comenzó cierto día en la academia cross se encontraba una incomoda yuki moviendoce por el calor que hacia en toda la cama vio que su compañera por el contrario se encontraba profundamente dormida

Yuki me da envidia Yuki me da envidia ver a yori tan dormida que puedo a ser cuando era menor yo iba a la cama del director el después de arrullarme conciliaba el sueño pero ahora ya soy mayor pues entonces ire a dormir con kaname jjaja ni yo misma me la creo uhhhhiii kaname sama que pena que cosas ando pensando el me dijo ase unos días que no se sentia bien que no le dijera a nadie ni a sus nobles de esta situación que el pronto se iria obio pienso que a ver un medico me preocupa algo kaname pero si me dijo que estaría bien y que lo guardara en secreto será que estará bien y no abra problema

Lo que yuki no sabia es que kaname lo habían envenenado por tal motivo se sentía mal el sabe que pronto si no halla con quien fusionarce morirá y el no sabe ni que hacer

Kaname hay no puedo dormir me hubiera gustado estar contigo siempre mi amada yuki ya kaname relájate y duerme unas horas de descanso te harán bien .

En otra parte yuki seguía remolinandoce en toda la cama hasta que vino a su cabeza la idea que hasta ahora parecía buena entonces iré a dormir con zero para poderlo lograr yo le hecho la culpa al calor pero es por que tengo un mal presentimiento pero bueno platicando con el será mejor

Entonces yuki se dirigió en donde estaban las habitaciones de los hombres hablando zero ábreme por favor pero no recibió respuestas alguna antes de irse tomo la perilla de la puerta y vio que estaba abierta entro y descubrió a zero profundamente dormido lo que le llamo la atención fue verlo sin el seño fruncido que tanto lo caracteriza solo veía las leves respiraciones que el tenia yuki pensó que se veía lindo durmiendo de esa manera solo le faltaba una linda sonrriza para que fuera perfecto en esos momentos yuki fue callendo dormida por la tranquilidad que sentía asi pasaron muchas horas asta que zero empezó a hablar dormido diciendo yuki lo que yuki al despertar no esperaba era que estaba siendo abrazada de tal forma en la que ella no estaba acostumbrada intento zafarse gritándole que la soltara y esta solo resivia palabras incongruentes en ese momento zero le quito su ropa interior dejándola al descubierto yuki observo que el miembro masculino de zero estaba erecto ella dejo de luchar debido a que no logro zafarse de zero el la acomodo y la empezó a penetrar yuki no sabia que le dolia mas la mordida o la penetrada y todo por su culpa de ir a dormir en el cuarto de un chico cuando termino todo esto ella no se sentía mal solo que estaba un poco confundida al descubrir que zero estaba dormida ella salio sigilosamente de ahí esperando que nadie la viera en esas condiciones lo que yuki no sabia que para un vampiro su olor era lo que la delataba yuki trato de que todo fuera normal en clases yori la felicito por que se levanto temprano si supiera que no pudo dormir después pensando en todo lo que había hecho se encontraba confundida al principio pensó cuando salio de ahí por la sangre que había en su ropa interior inocentemente que era su periodo pero ella interiormente pensaba lo que eso significaba ella no sabia como ver a zero a la cara sin sentirse mal ya que ella vio que se encontraba dormido después de esa experiencia guardo aquella ropa en un lugar donde nadie la veria ella nunca se imagino que esa eexperiencia seria tan dolorosa

En otro lugar alguien enfermo que si se dio cuenta de lo sucedido se hallaba persiguiendo a cierto perfercto peliplateado que ignooraba este asunto de lo sucedido con yuki

Kaname oye tu tengo que hablar con tigo

Zero yo no que quieres santígüela yo no deseo hablarte

Kaname es algo con respecto a yuki

Zero si dime que pasa con ella

Kaname quiero que no la lastimes y estas siempre con ella

Zero esta bien pero tu como sabes de mi sentimientos hacia ella

Kaname sabias que los vampiros podemos oler asta los olores del sexo

Zero en esos momentos no sabia ni que decir puesto que ignoraba ese asunto y se encontraba con la guardia baja eso significaría pensaba zero que lo que soño y sintió hace 4 noches no era un sueño pero como ver a la cara a yuki aparentemente ella actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado antes de que zero se diera cuenta kaname lo estaba mordiendo y despidiendoce de el y deseándoles felicidad a ambos antes de que zero pudiese decir algo kaname ya se encontraba hecho polvo y zero no comprendia lo que estaba sucediendo y que pasaría por lo que le paso a kanme

Zero se sentía mas fuerte y con mas energía hablaría con yuki respecto a lo sucedido

En otro lugar los compañeros de kaname se enteraron del envenenamiento de su líder el les comento que había encontrado a alguien apropiado para no irse en su totalidad pero quien seria esta persona o donde estaría estos lideres investigaron a sus demás compañeros en otra sección de la escuela se encuentra zero buscando a yuki

Yuki kaname yo haiii zero eres tu me asustaste que pasa

Zero lo lamento tanto yuki yo estoy aquí para protegerte y no para causarte dolor

Yuki cual dolor ahí no ya se daría cuenta del incidente de los otros días

Yuki no te preocupes en parte también fue mi culpa yo que asiia ahí en primer lugar

Zero me siento tan mal

Yuki no pasa nada en cierta manera a mi también me gusto

Zero quee

Yuki mejor me callo

Yuki se quedo toda colorada sin saber que contestar después ya que no sabia que a ella misma le hubiese gustado pero donde dejaba a kaname lo bueno que con el no había nada formal

En los dormitorios luna pensemos a quien elegiría kaname ,primero que nada chicos como es kaname sus gustos sus intereses

Ichijoi ya se a quien eligio

Todos aquien

Ichijoi no me lo van a creer

Todos no seas malo ya dinos

Ichijoi pues verán a quien cree que eligiria adoil si se encontrase en su misma situación o todos nosotros

Todos ya no nos des largas y dinos ichijoi

Ichijoi eligio a zero

Todos a zerroooo! No te lo cremos ahí que traerlo para saberlo a nuestro líder no le gustaría que lo dejaramos a ser lo que el quiera

Adoil creen que zero sepa delo que es

Takuma si lo conocemos medio sospecha del asunto si no ha venido a reclamarnos es por que ha de tener otros problemas o lo segundo no sospecha

Zero mi habitación se ve muy pordebajo a mi nivel

Zero que estoy diciendo esta conversación con yuki me ha dejado un poco loco ya duérmete kaname todo estará bien mañana

Zero que rallos estoy diciendo esos chupasangre me van a oir algo muy raro me hizo kaname ahora ellos han de estar en su descanzo dejalos me van oir zero se pone de pie y se cambia con su uniforme notando algunas diferencias en su cuerpo en tanto a compleción física no entiendo que me esta pasando primero lo de yuki y ahora lo de kaname que el mundo me quiere volver loco con que mi comportamiento no sea como ese tipo y todo estará mejor

Zero adoi ,takuma

Todos si kaname sama

Zero yo no soy kaname que rayos me pasa

Takuma no pasa nada tranquilícese usted vera que todo tiene una explicación venga para aca

En cuanto llego zeros todos descubrieron que tenia la energía de kaname por tal motivo lo llamaron asi

Ruka si lo desea kaname sama puede descanzar en sus aposentos

Zero yo no soy kaname y exijo que no me llamen asi a mi no me intereza nada solo quiero una explicación de que sucede no entiendo nada me siento extraño

Ruka tranquilo vamos a su cuarto y hablamos le parece zero sama

Zero si esta bien vamos

Ruka lo llamo asi para que este lo siguiera uyy se ve que no le molesta que lo llame como zero que cree que haya pasado takuma por que responde con el nombre de ese casador

Takuma no lo se solo se que nuestro líder ha vuelto y lo importante es que ya lo tengamos con nosotros

Zero ahhh quien eres

Seiren hola yo soy seiren y soy su protectora

Zero yo no necesito que me protejas yo soy un cazador y se cuidarme solo

Takuma nos presentaremos todos chicos por que no nos ha de conocer nuestros nombres

Yo soy el vicepresidente de la clase takuma ichijoi

Yo hanasuba adoi

Yo soy tu primo serie siki

Yo me llamo ruka souen

Yo soy la linda y adorable rima touya

Y yo tu protectora serien si necesita investigar algo yo estoy ahí para usted

Zero me agrada conocerlos y todo eso pero yo no soy kaname ni intento fingir que lo soy solo quiero una explicación de que fue lo que me paso

Y falto yo soy akatsuky tu maestro y te explicare todo si nos sigues deacuerdo

Zero esta bien pero me explicaran todo verdad

Akatsuki claro que si ven acá todo se solucionara apenas te relajes este hizo un movimiento en el cual hizo que este se quedara incosiente llevandocelo a la que según era su habitación oigan chicos seguros que este es kaname

Takuma 100% seguros

Akatsuki pues lo sentí muy débil ha espérate tiene un sello que lo controla por ello no ha podido sacar todos sus poderes

Takuma con razo no reclamo antes como es que se daría cuenta si eso controla todo lo vampiro en el akatusky sabes como quitar el sello

Akatsuki claro que si pero quedara muy débil y dormido por unos días ey que le diras a cross

Takuma que zero quiso trasladarce a nuestra clase por que crees que exista algún problema

Akatsuki si zero

Takuma con eso volverá nuestro líder y ese zero será parte del pasado

Akatsuky y si no ocurre asi que harás

Takuma aremos que ocurra tu sabes bien que zero es una molestia que asta kaname antes de irse se pudo encargar bien de el

Akatsuki estas jugando con fuego takuma y no creo que a zero le agrade lo que piensas hacer con el

Takuma cállate y llevemos a la habitación a kaname

En esos momentos apareció yuki diciendo a donde llevan a zero y que le paso

Akatsuki nada señorita es que se durmió y lo llevamos a su habitación

Yuki que amables son cuando despierte le dicen que quiero hablar con el debido a que tengo un asuntito pendiente con el

Akatsuki si podría saber que es

Yuki pues si como quiera pronto todos se enteraran pues veras voy a tener un bebe de zero

Akatsuki en su mente se ve que kaname no perdió el tiempo

Takuma que felicidad felicitaciones señorita yuki

Yuki solo no se lo digan quiero desircelo yo oki

Aktsuki esta bien señorita guardaremos el secreto

Ya que se fue yuki con la gran noticia takuma se dirige a akatsuki diciéndole ya vez kaname sama regresara y tu que pensaste que el estúpido de zero volvería no vez las pruebas zero jamas aria que yuki tuviera un hijo de el lo que ellos no sabían fue en que sircunstancia sucedió esto

Cuando zero despertó se sentía cada vez mas extraño la habitación que se encontraba se la hacia familiar comprendiendo que algo realmente raro le había hecho kaname y que esos dos tipos lo sabían pero tenia que ser educado para poder sacarles la información que el tanto necesita que es el conocer de que le esta pasando con su mente y su cuerpo se dio cuenta que el tatuaje que evitaba convertirse en un nivel e ya no se encuentra pero el no se siente ansioso ni nada por el estilo solo sabe que debe fingir y actuar como kaname para sacarles información a esos ,

Zero disculpa takuma que ha sucedido

Takuma nada kaname sama solo un problema leve pero ya lo tenemos controlado

Zero eso espero por cierto como esta yuki

Takuma en su mente se ve que ya regreso ese akatsuky imaginando que nuestro líder no volveria y ahora ha vuelto mas fuerte que nunca solo me debo a costumbrara a su nuevo cuerpo ´por que se ve igual que ese despresiable bajo nivel d pero que importa mientras sea kaname tengo que obedecerlo

Takuma muy bien ella quiere hablar después contigo esta bien

Zero si pero tengo algunas dudas si puedo hablar con akatsuky

Takuma claro por que no

Zero aslo llamar y vete informale a yuki que deseo verla pero dile que zero aslo de una vez

Takuma si kaname sama

En esos momentos entro akatsuki


	2. que me paso

En esos momentos entro akatsuki

Akatsuki que sucede kaname sama

Zero este como te lo digo yo no soy kaname

Akatsuky y por que no has hecho alvoroto

Zero eso de que me serviría

Akatsuki tienes razón

Zero solo quiero saber que pasa

Akatsuki kaname murió y tu eres como si fueras su hijo

Zero queeee!

Akatsuki déjame explicarte pues veras te paso su energía y poder ahora eres un sangre pura

Zero en esos momentos se tira al suelo a llorar incontrolablemente por lo que le ha pasado

Akatsuki tranquilízate lo bueno de todo esto es que kaname no te controlo y eso es mucho muy bueno no crees

Zero gimiendo en eso tienes razón

Akatsuki y eso se debe a tu fuerza de voluntad por favor no llores o Takuma se va dar cuenta ven aca puedes confiar en mi pequeño

Zero mil gracias Akatsuki eyy te digo un secreto

Akatsuki claro cuéntame lo que quieras

Zero hoy es mi cumpleaños

Akatsuki esta bien como lo quieres celebrar kaname *_- guñandole el ojo por que vio a hacercarce a yuki con el

Zero no lo se pero luego te digo gracias por todo

Takuma aquí esta Yuki zero

Zero si retírate}

Yuki y a estos que les pasa

Zero no lo se pero averiguare que me querias decir yuki

Yuki voy a tener un bebe tuyo

Zero que ¡!

Yuki estas enojado

Zero no para nada estoy feliz

Yuki de verdad

Zero si claro perdón por no ser expresivo ha por sierto me cambiaron a la clase nocturna

Yuki queee en que estaba pensando cross

Zero ni idea asta me convirtió en su líder

Yuki y kaname

Zero se fuciono con migo o algo asi por un dichoso envenenamiento

Yuki gracias zero y los otros lo sabe

Zero si por que crees que estoy en estas sircunstancias

Yuki ya veo eyy le dire a cross que me cambie también

Zero espero que funcione por que cross esta loco pero no creo que exagere

Yuki por sierto feliz cumpleaños perdón por no darte tu regalo

Zero ya me lo diste nos vemos mañana

Takuma ya hablo con su prometida kaname

Zero si takuma no hay problema mi plan esta saliendo muy bien pronto tendre a yuki con migo y todo será perfecto mis piezas takuma las estoy jugando a mi favor

Takuma pronto veremos al consejo y diremos tu condición actual

Zero creo qque se reirán por lo que mepaso estar atrapado con el

Cuando seretira takuma

Akatsuki pequeño te encuentra bien

Zero claro por que

Akatsuki es que imitaste demasiado bien a kaname

Zero pues siempre lo andaba vigilando por si intentaba algo se cada una de sus facciones que asi cuando esta feliz ,triste,aburrido etc.

Akatsuki no sabia que lo vigilabas tanto a lo mejor por eso te escogio

Zero quien sabe tan pronto escape de esta locura será mejor para mi

Akatsuki tu fuste el que créate esta locura

Zero por que quería saber la verdad algún problema

Akatsuki si por que si en la fusión tu no fueras kaname como es el caso tendrían que eliminate por no ser un verdadero sangre pura y por no controlar tus nuevos poderes

Zero y que me sugieres hacer yo no quiero dejar a yuki sola con mi bebe

Akatsuki primero que nada te dare clases privadas para que no se enteren de que tu no eres kaname

Zero esta bien

Akatsuki mañana hablaremos de un poco de historia vampira te explico como pasa todo

Zero no hay problema se de su historia su influencia en el mundo actual recuerda soy un cazador y debo de cnocer al enemigo

Akatsuki eso te salva por ahora

Zero ayúdame con lo del consejo y con lo que tenga problemas que es como comportarme se que debo de ser educado y tener un refinamiento impecable y con mis poderes

Akatsuki se ve que lo tienes calla ahí viene takuma y los demás

Zero si esta bien asi quedamos

Takuma que sucede

Zero nada solo hablo del embarazo de Yuki de que akatsuki me ayudara con lo que venga

Takuma que bien pero pensé que por ser de confianza yo seria

Zero no te preocupes takuma tu también participaras un bebe tu sabes es una tarea difícil y necesitare el apoyo de todos

Takuma que bien que pienses en nosotros kaname

Zero si lo entiendo perfectamente asta luego takuma voy a dar un paseo por que mi nuevo cuerpo cumplía años ayer y quiero disfrutarlo

Takuma hay pobre el señor kaname se tiene que conformar con ese asqueroso cuerpo

Akatsuki tu que sabes de sus decisiones

En otro lugar

Zero lili no sabes lo que me paso ya no puedo mas con esta mentira

Serien quien eres y que le hisite a kaname

Zero el jamás regreso lo lamento

Serien no dire nada pero dime que pretendes

Zero solo sobrevivir por yuki y mi bebe

Serien kaname

Zero lo se pero déjame descanzar serien de favor quiero poner en orden mi mente

Serie si señor

Zero gracias

Zero lili y ahora que hago

En otro lugar se encontraba takuma y los demás organizando una fiesta para kaname ya que querían animarlo


	3. fiesta

ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADPTACION UNA HISTORIA QUE LEI HACE UN TIEMPO NO RECUERDO EL AUTOR PERO LE AGRADESCO POR DARME ESTA IDEA TAMBIEN A PAO CHAN200, YUI SE QUE MIS FICS NO SON BUENOS NATALIA PERO CON LO QUE COMENTASTE NO SE EN QUE MEJORARA AGRADESCO SU APOYO Y LOS INVITO A ENTRAR A LA PAGINA BASTA DE BUYING ESTA MUY BUENA JAJAJA GRACIAS POR TODO Y ESTO VA PARA TODOS USTEDES Y MI QUERIDA HERMANIS ESPERO LES GUSTE Y A LEER COMENTEN BIEN PARA YO PODER ARREGLAR MIS HISTORIAS Y A SU VEZ MEJORAR *_*

ME HE DADO CUENTA DE QUE LA VIDA SIEMPRE TE DA SORPRESAS Y ESTO ME SUCEDIÓ A MI ZERO KIRYU, HE RECORDADO MUCHAS COSAS DE MIS VIDA EN LAS ULTIMAS SEMANAS HE NOTADO COMO ME HA DADO UN GIRO INESPERADO YA QUE AHORA SOY UN SANGRE PURA Y NO SE QUE VOY ASER DE MI VIDA ,AHORA SOY MI PEOR ENEMIGO Y TODO POR CULPA DE KURAN , YA ME CANSE DE CULPARLO PERO ME HE DADO CUENTA DE QUE NOSOTROS SOMOS LOS UNICOS CULPABLES DE NUESTROS PROPIOS DESTINOS PERO AL LLEGAR A UNA ETAPA DE LA VIDA NOS DAMOS CUENTA DE QUE LOS PROPIOS ENEMIGOS DE NOSOTROS MISMOS SOMO NOSOTROS MISMOS ESTO ME HA DICHO EL ASQUEROSO KURAN Y ACTUALMENTE ME HE DADO CUENTA O TAL VEZ POR QUE AHORA SOY KURAN YA QUE ESTOY DICIENDO ME HE DADO CUENTA DE ESTO POR MI PROPIO RAZOSINIO.

ZERO :ME HE DADO CUENTA POR SERIEN QUE ME VINO A VER SE QUE LOS AMIGOS DE KANAME ME PREPARABAN UNA FIESTA PERO DEBO ASISTIR O NO SE QUE DEBO PARA QUE NO SOSPECHEN LOS UNICOS QUE HAN SABIDO MI VERDAD CON MUY POCOS Y NO SE NI QUE HACER ,SE QUE DEBO CAMBIAR MI ACTITUD PERO VATALLARE AKATSUKI , SERIEN Y YUKI SON LOS UNICOS QUE SE ENTERARON ESPERO QUE NO ME DESCUBRAN YA QUE TAKUMA ESTA EN BAJO MIS PISADAS LA ORGANIZACIÓN DE MI FIESTA O MEJOR DICHO LA DE KANAME LO HA DISTRAIDO BASTANTE ME HE TOMADO EL ATREVIMIENTO DE RETIRARME UN POCO DEL LUGAR YA QUE HE DECIDIDO TOMARME UN RESESO COMO SANGRE PURA YA QUE LA MERA VERDAD YA ME ESTAN ARTANDO SE QUE NO SOY EL MISMO PERO LO QUE ME DA MAS CORAJE ES QUE ME LO TENGAN QUE RECORDAR A CADA SEGUNDO SE QUE MI VIDA A CAMBIADO PERO QUE ME TIENEN QUE RECORDAR TODOS MI NUEVA REALIDAD POR LO MENOS LILI Y YUKI ME VEN COMO REALMENTE SOY ,ME HE PERCATADO QUE AKATSUKI ME DICE PEQUEÑO PERO NO ENTIENDO POR QUE YA QUE LA MERA VERDAD ESE TIPO NO TIENE MI MISMA EDAD O QUE SERA MAYOR TAL VEZ SI PERO POR QUE ME AGO PREGUNTAS TAN BOBAS SI YO SE LA REALIDAD YA QUE ME HE ENFRASCADO EN MI PROBLEMÁTICA QUE ME HA GENERADO ESE SANGRE PURA CON TODO LO QUE HE PASADO POR QUE ESTOY SIENDO CASTIGADO VIVIENDO ESTA VIDA MISERABLE Y ESO QUE TODAVIA NO ACABA AHORA ME DIRIJO A LA HABITACION DE ESE TIPO ,VEO QUE CERCA DE AHÍ SE ENCUENTRAN DIAMBULANDO AKATSUKY Y SERIEN QUIEN SABE QUE TENDRAN

AKATSUKY: SEÑOR VENGA PARA ACA LE QUEREMOS DECIR ALGO

ZERO: SI QUE PASA

SERIEN: VAMOS ENTRE

YA QUE ENTRO ZERO LE DIJERON QUE ROPA PODRIAN PONERLE Y EL PERFUME QUE USARIA COMO LAS ESENCIAS FLORALES PARA SU BAÑO

ZERO : ODIO ESTO MI CUERPO SE SIENTE CADA VEZ MAS EXTRAÑO CON ESAS COSAS QUE ME ESTAN ASIENDO SE QUE DEBO UTILIZAR ESTO PARA QUE NADIE SOSPECHE

AKATSUKI: TE SIENTES BIEN

ZERO: SI CLARO POR QUE PREGUNTAS

AKATSUKI: TE HAS PORTADO MAS SERIO DE LO NORMAL CUANDO TE REALIZAMOS TU BAÑO

ZERO: ES QUE NO ESTOY ACOSTUMBRADO A QUE ME BAÑEN ESO ES TODO

AKATSUKI: DIME LA VERDAD

ZERO: ES QUE CUANDO ME BAÑABAN ME SENTI MUY EXTRAÑO

AKATSUKI: TRANQUILIZATE YA TODO PASARA

ZERO: ESTA BIEN EY POR CIERTO DONDE SERA LA FIESSTA POR QUE NO VEO QUE AQUÍ VAYA A SER

AKATSUKI: SERA EN LA MANCION DE TAKUMA

ZERO: YA VEO EN LA BOCA DEL LOBO

AKATSUKI: NO DIGAS ESO YA QUE AQUÍ SERA LA PRUEBA DE FUEGO POR QUE TAMBIEN ASISTIRAN OTROS VAMPIROS QUE CONOCIERON A KANAME Y TENDREMOS QUE CONVENCERLO PARA QUE NO TOMEN REPLESARIAS EN TU CONTRA

ZERO: ESPERO NO SALIR QUEMADO

AKATSUKI: NO EXAGERES TE CUBRIREMOS BIEN LAS ESPALDAS TAKUMA ESTA BIEN SEGURO QUE ERES KANAME Y LO QUEREMOS DECEPCIONAR O SO ZERO TU QUE OPINAS

ZERO: NO NECESITO DE UNAS SANGUIJUELAS ME CUBRAN NI QUE FUERAN MIS PILMAMAS

SERIEN: SEÑOR KANAME YA LA LIMOSINA LLEGO

AKATSUKI: QUE ESPERA VAMOS

ZERO: Y YUKI DONDE ESTA

AKATSUKI: NOS ESPERA EN LA FIESTA TAKUMA SE LA LLEVO

ZERO: PERO NO DIJISTE QUE NO SOSPECHAVA TAKUMA

AKATSUKI: PERO RECUERDA QUE ES MEJOR AMIGO DE KANAME Y QUE SIEMPRE QUIERE SER DE AYUDA

ZERO: NO ENTIENDO NADA DE ESAS AMISTADES VAMPIRAS, LO UNICO QUE SE ES QUE SI ME DESCUBRE MUERO Y POR EL BIEN DE TODOS ESO NO LO TENGO PROGRAMADO AHORA PERO ESO QUE IMPORTA AHORA Y SABES NO TENGO GANAS DE FESTEJAR SI VOY IRE CON DESANIMO…

AKATSUKI: TRATA DE ESTAR ANIMADO YO SE QUE TU PUEDES ERES UN GRAN CAZADOR Y ESTRATEGA POR ESO CONFIO EN QUE TODO VA A SALIR BIEN Y NADIEN TE DESCUBRIRA SOLO TIENENS QUE CONFIAR EN TI MISMO YO SE QUE LOS DEMAS VAMPIROS NO TE DESCUBRIRAN

ZERO: ME GUSTARIA ESTAR TAN CONFIADO COMO TU, PERO ESE ALAGO NO ME ENTUCIASMA EN IR

DESPUES DE UNAS HORAS LLEGO LA LIMOSINA YA TODOS CAMBIADOS Y ARREGLADOS PARA LA FIESTA

AL LLEGAR A LA FIESTA TODOS LOS SUBORDINADOS DE KANAME Y YUKI SE ENCOTRABAN AHÍ UNO DE LOS NOBLES QUE SE ENCONTRABA AHÍ SE DISPUSO A SALUDAR A ZERO

BLAD: HOLA KANAME SAMA ME ENTERE DE SU DESGRACIA COMO SE SIENTE

ZERO: MUY BIEN GRACIAS POR ASISTIR A MI CELEBRACION (DONDE ESTAS AKATSUKI QUE DIGO NO SE NI QUIEN SEA EL TIPO)

BLAD: SE COMPORTA MEDIO EXTRAÑO EL SEÑOR KANAME HA DE SER POR EL HECHO DE QUE NO SE ADAPTA A SU NUEVO CUREPO

ZERO: KANAME SI ESTAS AHÍ POR FAVOR AYUDAME, EN ESO DE LA NADA ZERO EMPEZO A COMPORTACE COMO EL YA QUE KANAME QUISO DAR UNA ULTIMA AYUDITA ANTES DE IRSE

BLAD: SEÑOR KANAME GUSTA HABLAR USTED CON EL CONSEJO YA QUE SE ENTERARON DE SU CELEBRACION Y VINIERON A VERLO POR QUE TAMBIEN SABE LO QUE LE SUCEDIÓ

ZERO(KANAME): CON TODO GUSTO CLARO ESTA

AKATSUKI : ESE ZERO ES UN EXELENTE ACTOR ASTA YA LE CREO QUE SEA KANAME

ZERO: AKATSUKI DESPUES DE AQUÍ HABLARE CONTIGO SOBRE ZERO KIRYU

AKATSUKI :LO QUE USTED DIGA KANAME SAMA

ZERO EMPEZO A HABLAR CON DIPLOMACIA CON LOS SEÑORES DEL CONSEJO ALGUNOS LO CONOCIAN YA QUE HABIAN PELEADO CON ZERO Y SABIAN QUE ERA UN GRAN CAZADOR Y UN GRAN ETRATEGA YA QUE ELLOS LO HABIAN ENFRENTADO PERO CON LAS PRUEBAS QUE HABIAN HECHO ESTABAN EN UN 100% DE QUE CON EL QUE HABLABAN ERA KANAME YA QUE SU ENERGIA ASI LO DEMOSTRABA COMO SU FORMA DE HABLAR CAUSABA A ALGUNOS GRACIA VER AL CAZADOR ACTUANDO COMO UN PURA SANGRE PERO LO RESPETABAN YA QUE ERA SU LIDER Y SI HACIAN UN MOVIENTO DE RISA SERIAN CASTIGADOS Y ADEMAS LA CARA DEL CAZADOR QUE SE HECHABA DE VEZ EN CUANDO CUÁNDO LO HACIAN ENOJAR ES LA QUE LES DABA MAS MIEDO.

BLAD: ENTONCES SI AVERIGUO QUIEN INTENTO ASECINARLO

ZERO (KANAME): A UN NO PERO LO AVERIGUAREMOS APENAS SE ACEPTE MI VERDADERA IDENTIDAD

BLAD: Y QUE PASO CON ZERO

ZERO: AVECES SALE PERO EL ACTUA ASI POR QUE SE SIENTE MAL Y NO ES ACEPTADO POR NADIE NI LOS CAZADORES NI LOS VAMPIROS LO QUEREMOS ACEPTAR

BLAD: Y QUE PASARA SI SALE SEÑOR KANAME

ZERO (KANAME): NO PASARA NADA YA QUE EL ESTA ENAMORADO DE YUKI Y NO HARA NADA EN NUESTRA CONTRA YA HABLE DE ANTEMANO CON ELLA Y LO SEDUCE CADA VEZ QUE SE QUIERE IR Y POR AHORA A FUNCIONADO

ZERO: HAY MI CABEZA DONDE ESSTOY!

BLAD:SE SIENTE BIEN QUE OCURRE

QUE PASARA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO NI YO MISMA LO SE

FIN O ESO CREO


	4. ZERO YA NO MISMO

AQUÍ VUELVO DE NUEVO:

GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS EN ESPECIAL A 1880 Y A HELL COMO A VAMPIRE,TOMAS, KARINA LEI Y VAN SIGAN COMENTANDO YO PROMETO MEJORAR DIGANEME COMENTARIOS U OPINIONES NO SE TARDAN NADA POR QUE ME HE DESANIMADO EL NO TENER REVIW ADIOS Y AQUÍ VA LA HISTORIA…. ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y GRACIAS A LOS QUE AUN ME SIGUEN CON MI NUEVO PADRE YA NO SOY EL MISMO Y LA APARECION DEL PADRE DEL ZERO COMO MUCHOS MAS QUE CON SU APOYO Y COMENTARIOS VOY A SEGUIR…..

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR A ZERO LE EMPEZO A DOLER LA CABEZA Y MIENTRAS MATY ARITHA DUERME SE ME OCURRIO UNA IDEA A MI BLUEKEILA QUE ESPERO LES AGRADE

EN ESTE EPISODIO VEREMOS QUE A ZERO LE DOLIO MUY FUERTE LA CABEZA RESULTADO DE QUE VOLVIO ZERO REPENTINAMENTE SELLANDO A KANAME EN SU CUERPO( PARA LOS FANS DE KANAME ESTE SE PRESENTARA MAS SEGUIDO DE LO QUE TODOS CREEN )

ZERO: HAY MI CABEZA EN DONDE ESTOY!

BLAD: ESTA BIEN SEÑOR KANAME!

ZERO: CLARO QUE ESTOY BIEN PERO AHORA PREFIERO DESCANSAR UN RATO ME DOLIO UN POCO LA CABEZA PERO ESO NO IMPORTA NO PASA NADA

BLAD: ESTA BIEN LE DIRE A AKATSUKY QUE TE LLEVE A DESCANSAR KANAME SAMA

ZERO: (AHORA QUE HAGO O QUE DIGO QUE NERVIOS)Y COMO YA SABEN DE LO QUE HABLAMOS QUIERO QUE AVERIGUEN SOBRE MI ENVENEMIENTO QUIERO SABER QUIEN Y POR QUE EL MOTIVO QUE TUBO PARA ESTO (ZERO NO SABIA QUE DECIR Y SUPONBIA QUE HABLARON DE SU ENVENENAMIENTO DIGO EL DE KANME)

BLAD : SI SEÑOR NO SE PREOCUPE POR NADA, IRE EN SEGUIDA A HABLARLE A AKATSUKI

RATO DESPUES LLEGO AKATSUKI

AKATSUKI: TE SIENTES MEJOR

ZERO: SI PERO QUIERO HABLAR DESPUES CON TIGO

TANTO ZERO COMO AKATSUKI SE FUERON CAMINANDO JUNTOS A LA HABITACION QUE EN ESA MANCION ERA LA DE KANAME YA QUE POR SER AMIGO DE TAKUMA DESDE LA INFANCIA POSEIA UNA AHÍ

CUANDO LLEGARON A LA HABITACION HABLARON

AKATSUKI : TE SIENTES MEJOR

ZERO: SI PERO ME SENTI RARO Y NO RECUERDO QUE FUE LO QUE DIJE EN ESA REUNION NI NADA

AKATSUKI : NO TE PREOCUPES SEIRIEN A DE HABER ESCUCHADO SOLO LE PREGUNTAREMOS QUE FUE LO QUE PASO DESPUES DE QUE SE ACABE ESTA PATETICA FIESTA

ZERO :SI ASI ESTARE MAS TRANQUILO GRACIAS POR TODO Y DONDE ESTA YUKI NO LA HE VISTO

AKATSUKI QUIEN SABE NO LE HABRA PASADO ALGO MALO POR LO QUE NO LLEGO

ZERO : NO CREO CONOCIENDOLA LO QUE A DE VER PASADO ES QUE SE QUEDO DORMIDA

AKATSUKI : VOY A IR A LA ACADEMIA A VER QUE FUE LO QUE PASO

ZERO : YO ME QUEDARE A DORMIR PARA NO LEVANTAR SOSPECHAS PERO COMUNICAME TODO

EN LA FIESTA

TAKUMA: COMO VISTE AL INVITADO DE HONOR

BLAD: BIEN YO DIRIA QUE TIENE TODO BAJO CONTROL

TAKUMA : TE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO SI ES KANAME?!...

BLAD: ESO ES LO QUE TE STOY DICIENDO QUE ES KANAME PERO QUE AVECES TIENE PROBLEMAS CON ZERO PERO LO TIENE CONTROLADO CON SU HERMANA YUKI Y CON ESO TODO SALDRA BIEN Y POR CIERTO DONDE ESTA YUKI

TAKUMA : POR SU EMBARAZO SE A DE VER CANSADO Y DORMIDO DESPUES DE HABER DECORADO LOS PREPARATIVOS DE LA FIESTA

BLAD : HA POR CIERTO TAKUMA LLEVO A KANAME A SU HABITACION POR UN DOLOR DE CABEZA ESTATE AL PENDIENTE DE EL NO VAYA SER QUE EL QUE DESPIERTE SEA ZERO Y TE ARME UN ESCANDALO YA CONOCEMOS A NUESTRO QUERIDO CAZADOR.

TAKUMA : NO CREO QUE ESO PUEDA PASAR , ESO VOY ,HAY BLAD! NADAMAS HABLAS Y ME PONES DE NERVIOS , VOY A VER COMO ESTA KANAME Y POR CIERTO QUE OPINO EL CONSEJO DE EL

BLAD: NO TE PREOCUPES TAKUMA EL PODRA HACERSE CARGO DE SUS RESPONZABILIDADES

TAKUMA : QUE BIEN ME ALEGRO DE QUE SI SEA KANAME ME ESTABA PREOCUPANDO QUE NO FUERA EL PERO EN VISTA QUE SI LO ES LO APOYARE ENB TODO LO QUE EL HAGA Y DECIDA HACER COMO LIDER SUPREMO DEL CONSEJO VAMPIRO SOLO IMAGINALO BLAD QUE NUESTRO CAZADOR SE ENTERARA DE ESTO CREO QUE SE SUICIDARIA ASI MISMO JAJAJAJA

POR PARTE ZERO SE ESTABA ABURRIENDO DE SU PATETICA ESCUSA DE POR QUE GRITO DEBIO DECIR QUE TENIA GANAS DE IR AL BAÑO O ATRA COSA PARA LIMPIARCE SU REAL TRASERO PERO NO TENGO UN DOLOR DE CABEZA GRACIAS AL DICHOSO DE KANAME QUE EN DONDE QUIERA QUE SE ENCUENTRE VA A PAGAR POR LO QUE LE ESTA HACIENDO ,DESPUES DE INDESICIONES DE SU PARTE DECIDIO BAJAR LAS ESCALERAS PARA VER COMO SEGUIA LA DICHOSA FIESTA ,PERO AL BAJAR Y DAR VUELTA ESCUCHO A TAKUMA DECIR LO ANTERIORMENTE MENCIONADO, SOLO IMAGINALO BLAD QUE NUESTRO CAZADOR SE ENTERARA DE ESTO CREO QUE SE SUICIDARIA ASI MISMO JAJAJAJA EN ESOS ORRIBLES Y ATEMORIZANTES INSTANTES TENIA GANAS DE SALIR CORRIENDO ,O MARTARLOS AHÍ MISMO A TODOS PERO EL TIPO PENSABA EL ME DARA MI VENGANZA QUEHISE YO PARA MERECER ESTO Y TODO POR CULPA DEL DICHOSO QUE SE LE OCURRIO EL MATAR A KANAME Y LLEVARME A MI ENTRE LAS PATAS QUIEN QUIERA QUE SEA PAGARA POR SU ATREVIMIENTO AHHHHH! YA ESTOY HABLANDO COMO EL LO BUENO ES QUE ES SOLO EN MI MENTE Y NO LO DIJE ABIERTAMENTE ,IMAGINATE QUE YO ZERO KIRYU POR QUE SOY YO ,DIJERA QUIERO A KANAME COMO UN HERMANO,PERO EL SIEMPRE INTENTANDO QUITARME LO UNICO Y ULTIMO QUE TENIA Y LUEGO CROSS CASI A PUNTO DE DECIR LO QUE FUE MI MISERABLE VIDA LO BUENO QUE ESTA UN CALSETIN MAL PUESTO Y SE LO METI A LA BOCA MIL, GRACIAS YUKI POR SER UNA GRAN DESORDENADA JAJAJAJ LA QUIERO MUCHO QUE BUENO QUE NADIE ESCUCHA DECIR ESTO ODIARIA QUE) AHHHHH AHHHH ¡!( ELLOS PUEDEN LEER LA MENTE)

TAKUMA QUE SUCEDE SEÑOR KANAME

ZERO RESPONDE NERVIOSAMENTE) MI CABEZA

TAKUMA: VETE A DESCANZAER

ZERO: NO ES FALTA DE EDUCACION QUE TODOS MIS AMIGOS Y FAMILIA ESTEN CELEBRANDO Y YO NO

BLAD: YA ESTA DECIDIDO SEÑOR ENTONCES

ZERO: QUE COSA

TAKUMA: YA QUE TU CABEZA NO TE DUELE TANTO

ZERO: QUE ¿? NO ME DIGAN QUE ALARGARAN LA CELEBRACION(YA QUE YA TERMINE POR FAVOR)

BLAD: A QUE NO SABE QUE SEÑOR LOS DEL CONSEJO Y YO EMOS DECIDIDO POR UNANIMIDAD DE NOMBRERLO LIDER SUPREMO

ZERO: QUE COSA

TAKUMA: SI KANAME QUE USTED POR TODO LO QUE HA HECHO SERA NOMBRADO AHORITA MISMO COMO EL REY VAMPIRO

ZERO: QUE COSAAAA , COMO DIJERON ,CREO QUE NO OI MUY BIEN

TAKUMA: PARECE QUE ESTA TAN EMOCIONADO QUE NO SE LA PUEDE CREER

ZERO: (Y AHORA QUE AGO NO HAY NADIE DE MIS ALIADOS) ESTE SIII ESTA BIEN GRACIAS

POR OTRA PARTE EN LA ACADEMIA CROSS

COMO YA ZERO Y TODOS LOS DEMAS QUE CONOCIAN BIEN SABIAN QUE YUKI NO HABIA ASISTIDO DEBIDO A QUE ELLA SE HABIA QUEDADO PROFUNDAMENTE DORMIDA DESPUES DE LOS PREPARATIVOS DE LA FIESTA SEGUIA DURMIENDO PLASIDAMENTE EN SU DORMITORIO

EN ESOS INTANTES LLEGO CORRIENDO AKATSUKI

AKATSUKI: POR LO VISTO ZERO TENIA RAZON Y YO ME PREOCUPE DE MAS

YUKI: SSMMMM SMMMM AHHH ZERO TONTO AHHHH ESO NO ES UN VMPIRO ES AHHHHH UNA GALLINA

AKATSUKI : ESA YUKI QUE RAYOS ESTARA SOÑANDO PONDRE MI MANO PARA LEERLE LA MENTE PARA VER QUE SUEÑA

EN ESOS SEGUNDOS LO HISO Y VIO LO SIGUIENTE

SUEÑO DE YUKI

YUKI: YA TE DIJE UN MILLON DE VECES ZERO ESTAMOS CUEDANDO LA NUEVA GRANJA DE YAGARI

ZERO: NO VEZ QUE ES UN VAMPIRO DISFRASADO DE GALLINA

YUKI: NO ZERO ES UNA GALLINA DISFRASADA DE VAMPIRO YA PRONTO SERA HALOWEN

ZERO: QUE ES UN VAMPIRO Y YAGARI NOS MANDO A ESTA MISION SECRETA

YUKI : AHHHYYY ZERO CONTIGO NO SE PUEDE HABLAR

ZERO: ES QUE ESTAS TUERTA YUKI NO VEZ QUE TIENE OJOS ROJOS Y CACARAQUEA AMENAZANTEMENTE

YUKI: YO LO UNICO QUE VEO AMENZANTE ERES TU

ZERO: Y POR QUE ESTA TAN GORDA ES POR QUE COMIO SANGRE

YUKI: NO ZERO ES QUE VA PONER UN HUEVO

YAGARI: QUE LES PARECE MI RETIRO Y MI NUEVO EMPLEO

YUKI : BIEN PERO ZERO NO ENTIENDE QUE ESTA GALLINA ES UNA GALLINA Y NO UN VAMPIRO}

YAGARI : SI ES UN VAMPIRO POR QUE CREES QUE LA COMPRE

YAGARI Y ZERO SALIERON CORRIENDO ARMADOS ASTA LOS DIENTES PERSIGUIENDO A LA POBRE GALLINA PONEDORA

FIN DEL SUEÑO

AKATSUKI: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ ZERO Y YAGARI JAJAJAJAJAJ NUNCA ME IMAGINADO ESO JAJAJAJAJ

AKATSUKI VIENDO QUE TODO ESTABA BIEN DECIDIO REGRESAR A LA CASA DE TAKUMA PARA VER A ZERO Y CONTARLE LO SUCEDIDO

PERO SE SORPRENDIO QUE ESTE EN VEZ DE DORMIRSE ESTABA BRINDANDO POR SU ACENSO A LIDER SUPREMO( O EN OTRAS PALABRAS SER NOMBRADO EL REY VAMPIRO) SORRIENDO ESTE CON ORGULLO Y CON FELICIDAD

AKATSUKI QUISO SABER SI ERA ZERO O KANAME SE LE HACIA MUY SOSPECHOSO QUE ESTE SONRIERA ASI Y LO QUE OYO FUE LO SIGUIENTE

ZERO: MALDITOS COMO SE LES OCURRE ESTO VAN A PAGAR Y MAS EL QUE MATO A KANAME POR EL ME ESTA HACIEDO ESTO

FIN POR AHORA PERDI LA INSPIRACION PROMETO VOLVER Y YA CHEQUE EN COMPUTADORA MIS HISTORIAS SON MUY CORTAS PROMETO AUMENTARLAS PERO TENGAME PASIEWNCIA LOS AMO MIL Y ASTA LA PROXIMA


End file.
